The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) device used in electronic devices such as a portable telephone.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view of a conventional LED device. The LED device 70 comprises a frame 71 made of resin and having a truncated cone recess 57, electrodes 72a and 72b embedded in the frame 71, and an LED 54 secured to the electrode 72a. The LED 54 is connected to the electrode 72b by a lead wire 55. The inside wall of the recess 57 is processed into a light reflection surface. The recess 57 is charged with a transparent resin 56 to seal the LED.
In the LED device 70, if moisture remains in the transparent resin 56, the frame 71 is cracked by expansion of the moisture caused by the heat of the reflow soldering. Furthermore, the transparent resin 56 contracts in dependency on the change of the atmospheric temperature. If the change repeats, lead wire 55 may be cut, which results in unreliableness of the device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting diode device.
According to the present invention, there is provided a light emitting diode device comprising a body having a recess, the body comprising a pair of half bodies made of metal, an insulation layer provided between the half bodies, an LED provided on a bottom of the recess, connecting means for connecting the LED with the half bodies, a sealing resin for sealing the connecting means and a transparent sealing plate for closing the recess.
The recess is formed into a semispherical shape or an inverted truncated cone.
The sealing plate has a convex lens, and the connecting means are bumps.
Furthermore, there is provided a method for manufacturing a light emitting diode device comprising the steps of preparing a body assembly having a plurality of LED device areas formed by pressing a metal plate, forming a recess in each of the LED areas, forming slits in areas arranged on a predetermined line except both side edges, charging a resin in each slit, mounting an LED on a bottom of the recess by bumps, charging a sealing resin under the LED, securing a transparent sealing plate on the body assembly, and dividing each area from the body assembly.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.